


if only fear tasted this sweet

by kuwdora



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: 3x04 I Am Become Death, F/M, Porn Battle VII
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-06
Updated: 2009-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-27 21:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1723592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuwdora/pseuds/kuwdora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fear was like pull-n-peel licorice that Knox loved to help himself to, especially when people were so giving, but Claire Bennet was a different kind of treat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	if only fear tasted this sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the future as presented in 3x04 "I Am Become Death" cause badass, empty Claire in the future is fascinating. And Knox is sooo _rawr_ -worthy. And I love writing the unusual pairings.

Fear was like pull-n-peel licorice that Knox loved to help himself to, especially when people were so giving, but Claire Bennet was a different kind of treat. She was gyrating into him, her long ponytail draped over her shoulder as she leaned forward, face twisted in frustration. He pulled her down into a kiss and groaned into her mouth.

“Not going to last much longer at this rate,” he said, drowning in her panting.

Claire grabbed onto his shoulders and pushed down and paused for a moment, her fingers pressed deep into his collarbone.

“Yes you are,” she said matter-of-factly and sat up, brushing her ponytail behind her shoulders. While Knox usually had problems with authority figures, his foster parents when he was a child or Bartel when he was running the streets, Arthur Petrelli for being a crazy motherfucker, he stopped minding Claire’s bossiness a long time ago because she knew how to deliver in more ways than one. He was told that she used to be a whiny, petulant and headstrong teenager. And blonde. But that must have been an adolescent phase because that wasn’t the Claire he knew. The Claire he knew would walk into one of Peter’s safe houses with a grenade and walk out with nothing but the skin growing on her back. She would take out anyone who stood in her way, friend or family with such skill that Knox loved to sit back and admire. He didn’t even need to suck up the fear she instilled because she could handle any kind of situation without any help.

“Seriously,” Knox said, trying to keep the pleading in his voice from making him sound too weak. She scoffed and picked her pace back up. But there was something wrong because she stopped suddenly and sweet Jesus, if she moved one more inch he’d have it. She stared at him, her hand between her legs, rubbing her clit and she bared down. He bucked into her and she sighed and rode Knox through his release, looking less than pleased. Knox vaguely heard himself mutter an apology as he grabbed her wrists and pulled her into him. For a moment when Claire cupped his face and kissed him, slow and deep, a familiar taste began to coat the inside of his throat. He pulled her by the ponytail so he could up for air and he swallowed, body humming from more than the orgasm.

“What is up with you?” he asked softly, brushing a stray hair from her face. Her eyes gave nothing away as she leaned in to kiss him again. Knox deflected her lips and grabbed her chin. He knew a distraction when he saw it.

“Nothing,” she said, lifting herself free of Knox’s softening erection and crawled to the edge of the bed until he caught her by the elbow.

“It’s not nothing,” he said, pulling her on top of him again. Claire didn’t _get_ scared.

“When I say it’s nothing, it’s _nothing_ ,” she said, avoiding his eyes.

“What the hell’s gotten you wound up like this? I wasn’t ready, said I’m sorry,” he said, frustrated. A man’s got his limits and when she didn’t listen… but that couldn’t be it.

Claire sighed, but she’d already let go of the fear like a balloon and Knox ran his hand down her back. She shivered from the touch and Knox instinctively wrapped his arms around her and waited.

“It’s getting harder to get there. Each time, harder to get to feel…” she ground into him and sighed, “ _It_. Can’t feel pain. Can’t feel pleasure,” she said and frowned, like it wasn’t unexpected. She was already so hollow after the death of her parents and Peter’s betrayal, but she was able to pull herself out of her darkness and use it against people. It’s part of what made her so badass. But regardless of how she felt and sounded, she was still human to him and a _damn fine_ woman who could hold her own.

He pulled on her ponytail again and smiled at her, “Well, you know I like a challenge.”

Knox quickly rolled Claire onto her back and she let out a surprised noise as she bounced from the force. He thumbed her nipples, not pretending to be delicate, and kissed his way down her stomach. He parted her knees and dove into her softness without pomp or circumstance and she relaxed into his mouth while wrapped her legs around his neck. He lifted her by the hips for the better angle licked her once before diving right in to nibble on her clit, ready to spend the whole night there to help her feel human again.


End file.
